Quels souvenirs !
by Mikeyran
Summary: [Aventures] Quatre amis, au coin du feu, partagent leurs souvenirs de l'année passé ensemble.
_Bonjour ! Et ou,i je suis en retard, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire quelque chose pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'Aventures. Donc je suis ici avec ce petit texte pour célébrer l'évènement. (J'ai pas encore une semaine de retard, donc ça va :P)_

 _Je me suis éclaté à l'écrire et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mord pas et ça me fera plaisir 3 (J'aime beaucoup avoir vos conseils aussi !)_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _L'univers d'Aventures ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon._

* * *

Quels souvenirs !

Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez en cette douce soirée d'avril. Quatre amis, qui voyageaient depuis un assez long moment ensemble établirent un camp pour profiter d'une soirée dans la forêt. Aucun n'était réellement fatigué, car ils venaient tous juste de quitter la ville. Autour du feu allumé par Bob le pyromage, les quatre amis discutaient joyeusement. Les rires fusaient et la soirée promettait d'être agréable.

Au détour d'une conversation qui portait sur une ancienne de leurs aventures de l'année passée, Shin eu soudainement une révélation.  
\- Au fait Théo ! On t'a déjà parlé de notre balade à l'Église des murmures ?  
Théo secoua la tête, tandis que Bob et Grunlek se regardèrent et partir dans un fou rire interminable. Shin commença donc à raconter cette histoire extrêmement peu glorieuse de leurs aventures.  
\- Donc avec Viktor, on été allé à l'Église des murmures qui été censé avoir des informations sur ta disparition après l'épisode de la cité des Merveille. En résumé : On t'a déjà parlé de notre ballade à l'Église des murmures ? Du coup, on avait élaboré un petit plan pour détruire l'Église. Donc avec Viktor, on été allé à l'Église des murmures qui été censé avoir des informations sur ta disparition après l'épisode de la cité des Merveille.

Devant les rires toujours incontrôlables de Bob et Grunlek, Théo ne se posait qu'une seule question.

\- Les mecs… Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ?  
\- Grunlek et Bob ont voulu faire des calculs sérieux pour que ce soit le plus efficace possible. Grun' a enlevé un boulon pour « l'aérodynamisme de la charrette ». Puis un deuxième boulon.  
\- La charrette s'est littéralement écrasée sur Brasier, s'esclaffa Bob. Il y avait une petite explosion magique très jolie.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire, reprit Grunlek alors que Bob continuait de rigoler. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il a réussi.  
Devant le regard interrogateur de Théo, il continua :  
\- La charrette s'est littéralement écrasée sur Brasier, s'esclaffa Bob. Ce sont ces mots pas les miens. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il a réussi.

Les trois hommes qui étaient présents ce jour-là explosèrent à nouveau de rire en se rappelant la scène. Théo, qui lui avait du mal à imaginer cela venant de Viktor, rejoignit les autres dans leurs crises de fou rire.

\- Vous êtes des grands malades, dit le paladin après s'être un peu calmé.  
\- Dixit l'homme qui demande « comment tu veut mourir ? » à une elfe blessé qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, répondit le pyromage.  
\- Oh ça va monsieur je drague la première demoiselle que l'on trouve, répondit le paladin.  
\- Touché, continua le pyromage avant de recommencer à rire.

Shin eut du mal à retrouver son souffle. Grunlek finit lui aussi par se calmer.  
\- Et le pourtant, c'est de loin pas le pire de nos échecs, commença le nain. Vous vous souvenez, quelques mois avant l'accident du puits de mana.

Bob lança un regard à Grunlek, qui montrait bien que non, il n'avait pas oublié.

\- Finalement vous ne m'avez jamais réellement expliqué comment Bob m'avait rejoins dans le puits, se rappela Shin. J'avoue que je serais très curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus.  
\- L'honneur de raconter ce fameux épisode revient à Grunlek, je crois, sourit Bob.  
\- Si tu insistes, annonça le nain. Donc Shin, tu étais dans le puits et Théo lui combattait l'homme-araignée. Avec Théo, on trouvait que c'était une bonne idée de tenir Bob au-dessus du puits pour qu'il puisse récupérer de la mana. Du coup, je le tenais à la ceinture, fermement pourtant. Seulement mon bras la lâché en ayant pris vie, entre guillemets.  
\- Personnellement, avant ma chute, j'ai vu le petit sourire que tu avais, dit le pyromage.  
\- C'est pas moi, c'était mon bras !

En se rappelant cet évènement qui aurait pu vraiment lui faire perdre la vie, Bob commença à rire en imaginant le ridicule de leur situation. L'action qu'ils devaient mener était très importante pour continuer leur aventure, malgré le danger, ils se devaient de réussir. Ils y étaient presque. Mais non. Le bras mécanique en avait décidé autrement.

Rien que d'imaginer la scène, avec le recul qu'il avait maintenant, Grunlek fut emporté dans le nouveau fou rire de Bob. Shin qui lui n'avait pas pu être témoin de la scène, se l'imaginait bien et comme Théo il commença à rire. Le demi-élémentaire se rappela l'arriver de Bob dans le puits de mana ainsi que le regard de ce dernier avant qu'il ne se rattrape de justesse à son pantalon. Un regard qui semblait dire quelque chose comme : « Je t'aimais ». Comme si le demi-démon avait vu sa mort arrivé et leurs chemins se quitter. En y repensant, le demi-élémentaire songea que ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que la mort les avait côtoyés.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, commença-t-il, Grunlek à fait ce que l'on pourrait appeler un « échec critique » dans ce qu'il comptait faire ?  
\- Exactement, répondit le demi-diable.  
\- Comme la fois où tu as tenté de détruire les gemmes de pouvoir que l'homme à la rapière avait lancé. En y repensant, le demi-élémentaire songea que ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que la mort les avait côtoyés.  
\- Elle n'est pas morte ! Répondit le paladin.

Le demi-élémentaire ignora la remarque habituelle de Théo, attendant la réponse du mage.

\- Effectivement, nota se dernier. Je pense que mon sort raté pourrait aussi être comparé à ce que tu appelles un « échec critique ». Après tout, lorsque j'ai loupé ce sort, je suis tombé dans le coma. Le réveil fut d'ailleurs l'un des plus étranges de ma vie.

Ces trois amis le regardèrent, perplexe, cherchant à quoi il pouvait bien faire référence.

\- Mais si ! Souvenez-vous ! On était tous dans un donjon plutôt étrange et on avait utilisé ma télépathie pour se sortir de là. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, vous tous savaient que j'étais menotté à une table et je sais que vous Grun' et Théo, vous étiez menotté à un mur. Mais toi Shin, je ne me souviens plus où tu étais.  
\- Moi ? demanda l'intéressé. Pour pas changer, j'étais dans un puits. Attaché au-dessus du vide par des chaînes. Disons que mes techniques que j'ai utilisées pour m'enfuir non malheureusement pas abouti.J'aurais préféré être à ta place plutôt que d'être attaché sur une table avec une vieille mamie qui voulait me disséquer. Heureusement qu'on à réussi à s'enfuir parce que je pense que cette fois j'aurais pu y rester, finit le demi-diable.

-Quand j'y pense, dit le demi-élémentaire, ce n'est que le premier évènement d'une longue série de situation mortelle dans laquelle on a pus se fourrer depuis l'année dernière ! Théo est même mort une fois !

\- Presque mort, corrigea l'intéressé.

\- Shin à malheureusement raison, souligna Bob. On devrait trouver une ville, s'installer et ne plus jamais repartir.

La proposition les avait déjà bien tentés, après tout, voyagé et risquer constamment sa vie, c'était assez difficile pour le moral.

\- Mouais, mais je n'ai pas forcément gardé un bon souvenir d'une de nos balade en ville d'il y a plusieurs mois, commença Théo.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda le nain. J'avoue avoir du mal à me souvenir de ce à quoi tu fais allusion.  
\- Vous vous souvenez lorsque l'on était chez Vendis, expliqua le paladin. C'était l'une des plus grandes villes que nous avions traversée récemment.

Bob pensait savoir à quoi le paladin faisait allusion. Le paladin pensait que Shin et Grunlek se souvenaient de l'évènement au moins aussi bien que lui.

\- Mais les gars… dit-il déçu de leur non-réaction. Je parle de la rencontre avec le père de Bob !  
\- Oh ça va, dit le fils du démon, ce n'était pas si horrible comme rencontre…  
\- J'avoue avoir du mal à me souvenir de ce à quoi tu fais allusion. s'indigna l'homme de la lumière. C'était l'une des plus grandes villes que nous avions traversée récemment.  
\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! D'abord, tu pauses des questions étranges à propos de sa relation avec la mère de Bob, ensuite, je cite « Bonjour, je suis Enoch. –Bonjour, je suis inquisiteur » et pour finir Théo, tu lui fais ta lumière tamisée de l'inquisition. C'était plutôt ridicule.

Bob imagina la scène et se mit à rire, assez vite rejoins par Grunlek.

\- Et tes menaces, Théo, était adorable, sourit Shin. Comme un enfant qui s'énerve contre sa maman qui ne voulait pas lui donner son jouet.

Et c'est comme cela que, lui aussi rejoignis les autres dans leur fous rire. L'inquisiteur fit une mine boudeuse, mais très rapidement un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Bon d'accord, concéda l'inquisiteur, j'avoue que je ne devais pas avoir l'air extrêmement intimidant.  
\- C'est le cas de le dire, glissa Bob entre deux gloussements.  
\- L'inquisiteur fit une mine boudeuse, mais très rapidement un sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
\- Personnellement, dit Grunlek qui s'était calmé, je n'ai pas envie de vivre ne villeen tout cours. Certes, on vit une vie dangereuse, on a tous déjà faillit mourir plusieurs fois, c'est vrai, mais cette dernière année de voyage avec vous restera l'une des plus belle de ma vie.  
\- Mais c'est qu'il est sentimental notre nain ! s'exclama le pyromage. Mais tu as bien raison, ces aventures avec vous, c'est que des bons moments finalement.

Les quatre amis étaient unanimes. Tous aimaient voyager au péril de leur vie, et, même s'ils parlaient de tout arrêter pour ouvrir une auberge, aucun ne pouvait s'imaginer une vie loin des forêts, des routes et de tous les dangers qui les suivaient.

* * *

 _Fini !_ _  
_ _Encore un joyeux anniversaire à Aventures !_ _  
_ _J'espère que ça vous_ _a_ _plu, laissez-moi une_ _review_ _pour me le dire, ou pour m'expliquer ce que vous n'avez pas aimé._ _  
_ _Je vous_ _dis_ _à bientôt, pour la suite de_ _ma_ _fic'_ _Les Prisonniers cette fois_ _3_


End file.
